gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Indigo-3
Indigo-3 or Indigo as referred to by squad members and a few CIC staff and other squads. It is a COG infantry squad which was formed prior to the Lightmass Offensive. The squad is mainly comprised of Pendulum War veterans the McTavish family; of blood and friendship. Indigo is headed by the eldest, Sgt. Andrew McTavish - the soldier's soldier. Enlisting with his friend, Cpl. Ross Abnette is the squad's second and resident "bad-ass" and enlisting only weeks before the end of the Pendulum Wars is the squads last member and youngest Pvt. Donneld McTavish the squads' driver, fixer and explosives expert. The squad is known as the Bad-Ass family by some Gears, meaning you pick a fight with one you'll end by facing all three which is exactly what the locust have done since they emerged. Members Current Sgt. Andrew McTavish An almost by the book veteran gear who has lead Indigo squad since its formation. His record isn't spotless but that doesn't mean you get off easy if you break his orders, he has almost lost his entire family since E-day. He called in the many favors he had left to have his little brother assigned to his squad alongside Ross, so that they can keep him alive and keep their own morale up by him being there. Often wears a simple cap with a death heads pin while on duty, even though he was chastised for it by his Sergeant during his early years. Cpl. Ross Abnette Indigo Squad's Close Quarters specialist and second veteran. His record is a lot more spottier than Sgt. McTavish's mainly due to the number of fights he gets into with fellow Gears. Has been by the others sides since childhood, whether it be standing by Andrew's to have a laugh or in front of Donneld to fight off the bullies, attributes that he still has by the Lightmass Offensive, willing to run straight into hell by his brothers' sides with a massive grin on his scared face. Like Fenix Ross opts for wearing a do-rag with a corporal insignia pinned to the front, tends to after engagements take it off and wipe his brow with it, ring it out and put it back on making sure insignia is forward and in the middle. Pvt. Donneld Mactavish Being not only the youngest and smallest (just by an inch) could make some young gears try and prove themselves by doing something stupid but not Donneld, he has nothing to prove to his older brothers except that he can do things that make them shit themselves: from chainsawing through grubs while whistling to strategic demolishing of huge skyscrapers. He also takes a crack at engineering since he tried to enlist as an engineer but got turned around by the recruitment officer. He follows his brother's orders with a smirk on his face whether his told to drive over it, blow it up or repair the bloody thing. Trivia *The scar on Cpl. Abnette's face is from close contact with a Kantus, it tried to tear his face off so he re-payed in kind by ripping out it's vocal chords bare handed. *Andrew is the only member of the time to wear when necessary the standard helmet, Ross optioning for the classic do-rag and Donneld a pair of multi-use goggles at all times.